Again and again
by everydaydreams
Summary: Life has a way of taking us by surprise with its twists and turns.It strikes a fatal blow when you least expect it and remind you of it's ever changing ways.No guarantees.


Disclaimer: The X-Men belong to Marvel. I don't own them nor am I making any money from , I am pissed off at Marvel for completely botching this classic relationship and keeping an awesome character like Jean Grey dead.

Author's note: I know this probably sucks but I am very passionate about these two characters. Please, please ,leave a feedback and tell me if it's good enough. Pretty please with cherry on top.

Boundless joy-that's what he was feeling , excitement, contentment, peace and all those positive feelings that only humans could feel was running through every cell of his body making him almost dizzy. Anyone who knows the X-Men's infamous leader Cyclops would tell you that no matter what he felt there was an air of aloofness about him but today that aloofness which defined Scott Summers was nowhere to be seen. His dream of marrying Jean Grey, the love of his life was finally coming true. As he looked into the lavish mirror in his bathroom the war hardened man who always stared seriously back at him looked like a love struck teenager and that was who he was now. He stepped out of the bathroom and saw Jean looking outside the window. He gravitated towards his personal Venus and pulled her into a hug from behind. Jean sighed contently and leaned back against him. Scott pressed his lips to her fiery hair and closed his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered softly not wanting to break the spell of the night.

"Mmmm,"purred Jean stirring a bit. He could feel a soft smile forming on her luscious lips. "Us."

"What are you thinking about us?" He could feel a lot of emotions through their link; afraid suddenly that the spell would break and something would go wrong again.  
>"No, it's ok."Said Jean projecting calm. She turned around in his arms and like always found his obscured eyes and smiled. Jean had got him through a lot of trouble with just this singular gesture of affection. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Scott was again struck by how beautiful she looked illuminated by the light and shadows of the moonlight. She smiled again." Remember after you came back from Alaska you said you would never leave me again." She was staring at him intensely.<br>"Yes."  
>"I want you to promise me you won't run away again when things go wrong. That whatever goes wrong we will face it together. I know I have said all these before but we are getting married in a month. I want it to work so much. Everything we have faced in the past years has given me faith that whether we are together or not we will love each other always, no matter what hurdles are placed in our way we will face it, we will always do what's best for the other. And as far as I am concerned that's the best kind of love and all I need is you to promise me that you won't run away again if something goes wrong. I can't have faith for both of us and I can't always fight for us. I need you there with me; I need you not to give up on us, ever."<p>

She was still looking at him intensely when Scott enveloped her lips with his own sharing his sincerity through the link. As far as Jean Grey was concerned Scott Summers' promise was as good as gold.

But life has a way of taking us by surprise with its twist and turns. It strikes a fatal blow when you least expect it and reminds you of its ever changing ways. No guarantees. The unimaginable always keeps taking place and you are left speechless by it, rendered powerless by a merciless fate. That's something the X-Men have always known but then again there are constants. The sun rises in the east, the professor has founded the X-Men, Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Angel, Beast and Iceman are the original 5 and Scott Summers and Jean Grey are made for each other. So everyone is shocked to find that Cyclops and Phoenix were having troubles and might have given up on one another. When Cyclops left after that very public fight they had to rethink constants.

He left; the wind whipping his hair across his face Scott Summers mind turned to that delightful evening when he had thought they were invincible. He had made a promise and intended to keep it. But yet again he had lost faith, given up on the one thing that had mattered most. He was angry at himself, he was angry at Jean and he was angry at fate. Maybe this time he had lost, maybe this time their moment was over.

"On a day like today

I looked at you and I

Saw something in the way

You looked into the sky.

But I saw you were sick

And tired of my wrong turns

If only you knew the way I feel,

I'd really love to tell you."

Keane


End file.
